Morgana Le Fay
Morgan le Fay, more commonly known as Morgana, is an ancient evil witch and the hidden true main antagonist of Trollhunters. History Backstory According to legend, Morgan le Fay was an ancient witch who lived in the dead rose filled forests of Bulgaria since before the creation of trolls and mortal humans. At some point, she became the student of Merlin, with whom she experimented and developed all kinds of magical spells. But in time, she betrayed him and he became her sworn enemy, developing an intense hatred for the wizard for taking her left hand to forge the Amulet of Daylight. She subsequently utilized an emerald prosthetic to replace it. Craving chaos, Morgana sowed the seeds of conflict between humans and trolls. Her ultimate goal was to create the Eternal Night, which would cover the world in permanent darkness to ensure Gunmar and his Gumm-Gumm Army could conquer without fear of the sun. In 1297 AD, Angor Rot sought out Morgana, asking for the magic to help him protect his village from Gunmar's war for the surface lands and offered a piece of his living stone in exchange. However, the Pale Lady double-crossed Angor Rot, granting him the power he sought but turned his offering into the Inferna Copula, a magic ring that housed the troll's soul. With it, she commanded Angor Rot to kill Merlin's Trollhunters. At some point, Baba Yaga lost the Inferna Copula, which eventually found its way into Stricklander's hands, who then used it to do his own evil for the Janus Order. Things came at a head during the first Battle of Killahead Bridge. Unseen by the trolls fighting over the Killahead Bridge, Morgana engaged Merlin an epic duel for the fate of the world. Merlin managed to triumph over Morgana, imprisoning her within the Heartstone beneath what would be called Arcadia, at the cost of most of his magic. Unaware to Merlin, who fell asleep in his tomb, Morgana remained awake as she plotted her revenge on Merlin and his Trollhunters, as well as bringing forth the Eternal Night. Part Two (Trollhunters) Morgana continues her career for Gunmar by guiding the decisions of The Janus Order, speaking to them through an old turntable, but abandons them after the return of Gunmar, who has taken over Trollmarket. while she is being possessed by Morgana Le Fay]] Claire's Shadow Staff, after being strained in the escape from Gunmar, linked Claire to the Pale Lady, in which the witch received the deceased Angor Rot's head in order to revive him and thus be free of her imprisonment. Part Three (Trollhunters) Morgana calls out through the Janus Order's phonograph that she will return and is heard by Dictatious who brings the development to Queen Usurna. However, believing Morgana to be a distraction Usurna casts the phonograph into the Deep and cows Dictatious into silence. Even so, Morgana is able to communicate with Gunmar through a book in Blinky's library, revealing the location of her shrine in Bulgaria. When Gunmar arrives at the shrine, Morgana has Claire pass him Angor's head, promising her champion would provide the means to bring about the Eternal Night. Additionally, she reveals that that Dictatious is a fraud. She later uses her connection to Claire to possess her in order to kill the current Trollhunter, Jim Lake. She fails and is subdued by Jim and Toby who seek help from Strickler and Blinky. Despite mocking them and trying to distract them through Claire's body, Morgana is ignored and kept subdued as Strickler and Blinky open a portal into the Shadow Realm to send the boys to find Claire's spirit before she is lost forever. Morgana tries to trick Strickler into closing the portal and very nearly succeeds but the boys successfully bring Claire back who regains her body from Morgana and severs the Eldritch Queen's connection to the Shadow Staff. Morgana later appears as a spirit once Gunmar, a mind-controlled Draal, and a captive AAARRRGGHH!!! arrive at the Temple of Aysa-Thoon. Gunmar presents her with Angor's eye, which she uses to resurrect her assassin, restoring his soul along with portions of her own. Restored, Angor vows to finish the Trollhunter once and for all. Taking note of the fallen Gumm-Gumm, Morgana instructs the two evil trolls to use AAARRRGGHH!!! to set a trap for the Trollhunters. When Gunmar retrieves the Staff of Avalon from Merlin's tomb, a wisp reveals that Morgana is in fact imprisoned in a hidden chamber beneath the Heartstone. Subsequently, when Angor returns to Trollmarket to confront Gunmar for abandoning him, Morgana spoke to her champion, reminding him of whom he truly serves, but threatens to destroy him if he wavers. Gunmar then attempted to use the staff to free Morgana, only to discover that only human hands may wield the staff. Thus, he forces Stricklander to free Morgana. Finally free after centuries of imprisonment, Morgana began her preparations to create the Eternal Night, starting with indiscriminately killing several Gumm-Gumms to use their remains in her spell. As Gunmar gave a speech proclaiming trollkind's imminent victory, Morgana privately confides in Angor that Gunmar is merely a pawn that can be easily disposed of. Morgana soon unleashed the Eternal Night, creating a fiery twister that destroyed the Heartstone and blotted out the sun, allowing the Gumm-Gumms to invade Arcadia, thus beginning the Eternal Night War. Merlin and AAARRRGGHH!!! attempt to ambush her, managing to regain the staff, only to discover that Morgana had already drained it of its power, having to siphon most of Merlin's magic for herself. Morgana proceeded to brutalize Merlin, only for AAARRRGGHH!!! to summon the spirits of past Trollhunters, who possess the Gumm-Gumms guarding Trollmarket and begin attacking Morgana. Presumably dispatching all the possessed trolls, Morgana proceeded to Arcadia to confront Jim, who had just killed Gunmar, throwing him from Arcadia square to the bridge and began ruthlessly attacking him. When asked what her problem was with him, she spitefully revealed that Merlin took her left hand to forge his amulet and attempted to cast him into the fire, only for Toby to appear out of a portal and save him. Morgana soon found herself beset by the Trollhunters from all sides. Growing irritated, she magically restrained them all, just as Angor arrived. Pleased to see her champion, she offered the final blow against Jim to him. Angor then charged, but instead of stabbing Jim, he punched Morgana, declaring that he's no one's pawn. Realizing that the Trollhunter has turned her champion against her, Morgana demanded to know what he said to him and struck Jim before battling Angor. Her former assassin managed to restrain her, allowing Jim to run them both through. However, Morgana taunted that the Sword of Eclipse only worked on trolls and that she couldn't be killed before she destroys Jim's sword. She then cast a deadly spell in an effort to kill the Trollhunters, only for Jim to take the full blast of her attack. Angor then spotted the Shadow Staff and urged Claire to use it. As Claire opened a portal to the Shadow Realm and attempted to force Morgana through, the Pale Lady destroyed Angor, forcing Claire to shove her through the portal herself. Unperturbed, Morgana magically snared Claire as she attempted to escape back to Arcadia. Claire then orders Toby to destroy the Shadow Staff, which causes an explosion of dark energy that forced Morgana to release Claire, enabling Blinky to pull her out, while Morgana became trapped in the Shadow Realm forever. In the process, she loses all of Merlin's magic that she has taken from him and Merlin himself regains his lost magic, enabling him to finally end Morgana's Eternal Night apocalypse once and for all. Physical Appearance Despite her immortal age, Morgana is a strikingly beautiful witch, even Toby was briefly awestruck by her vanity. Her face is barely seen through her helmet, but she has green eyes and appears to have black hair. Her armor is a gold suit of woman knight's armor, complete with a breastplate (the chest area), pauldrons (the shoulder areas), vambraces (the forearm areas), cuisses (the thigh areas), poleyns (the knee areas), greaves (the leg areas), and sabatons (the feet areas) with gold trimmings. It even has a green cape attached to the pauldrons. Underneath the armor, there is dark gold inner layer. Her armor also includes a large helmet that hides her hair and most of her face (excluding her eyes and mouth). Encrusted at the center of her helmet is a green diamond, similar to Merlin's (which likely shows her status as a witch). On her right hand are gold claw finger ring tips. She has a green emerald prosthetic where her left hand should be, as it was taken from her by Merlin to make the Amulet of Daylight. Personality "She is as ancient as I am, perhaps more so. Craving chaos, she sowed the seeds of dissension between humans and trollkind. Hence the Eternal Night: she realized if trolls could not survive in daylight, what if the night were everlasting? Morgana had to be stopped at any cost." -Merlin to Jim and his friends about Morgana and her ultimate goal in "For the Glory of Merlin" Morgana is pure evil and an example of a complete monster. She is abusive, cruel, sadistic, and treacherous, such as when she first met Angor Rot who came to her seeking power to protect his people, only to lose his soul to her, giving her control of him and then sending him to kill Merlin's champions, the Trollhunters (and to some extent, Merlin himself). Along with her cruelty, she is full of spite, as she extends her hatred of Merlin to his Trollhunters for their association with him. Part of this is because the Amulet of Daylight was made using her left hand, which was taken from her by Merlin. She is megalomaniacal with an insatiable hunger for power and any allegiances she makes she will easily break once she decides her allies (whom she really regards as pawns) to be of no use to her anymore, as she said so to Angor Rot where Gunmar was concerned. Morgana seems to have some sort of affinity for trolls, as she sought to bring about the Eternal Night to relieve them of their petrifying weakness to the sun. But she had no qualms destroying several Gumm-Gumms to use their dust in order to begin this fiendish ritual. She did, however, show some emotion when she lost her champion to the good guys at the last minute. Powers & Abilities Magic Morgana is an ancient and very powerful sorceress, being able to rival her old master, Merlin. After receiving many of Merlin's teachings, Morgana fell into dark magic and turned into the Mistress of the Shadows, a black magic wielder linked to the Shadow Realm. She created a powerful relic capable of communicating with that realm: the Skathe-Hrün. She also created the Inferna Copula and had the power to resurrect Angor Rot. The color of her magic is golden yellow. Despite having her magic limited while possessing Claire, Morgana was able to levitate and move things around her, change her appearance and influence the minds of others. After being released from her prison and stealing most of Merlin's magic, she was able to manifest magical blasts capable of thrusting AAARRRGGHH!!! a few feet away. The sorceress could also conjure whips made out of magic, which gave her the ability to contain and harm enemies, as well as thrust opponents onto buildings, etc. She can also fly and summon weapons, as shown when she summoned ninja star-like weapons. She was even able to destroy the Trollhunter's sword. Immortality "You think that toy can kill me? I CAN'T BE KILLED!" -Morgana before she destroys Jim's Eclipse Blade in "The Eternal Knight: Part 2" Morgana is an ancient, immortal witch (as she lived for thousands of years without physically aging) and is unable to be killed by any mortal weapons, as well as the Trollhunter's Sword of Eclipse. Invulnerability Morgana has shown great invulnerability, as she withstood strong blows from AAARRRGGHH!!! with no signs of injury (but briefly fatigued). She didn't even incinerate when she was thrown into the Eternal Night funnel. It's unknown if it's because of her magic or her armor protecting her, but most likely both. Swordswoman Morgana is briefly shown to be a skilled swordswoman when she wielded the Staff of Avalon, rivaling Merlin's ability. Equipment Staff of Avalon Morgana used Merlin's Staff of Avalon to begin the Eternal Night. She even managed to absorb all of its magic to render it useless when Merlin infiltrated Trollmarket. Knives Morgana can conjure dual knives with her magic. Inferna Copula After Angor Rot traded Morgana a stone carved from his body for magic, she creates the Inferna Copula to steal his soul and uses it to control him and forces him to kill Merlin's Trollhunters. It's unknown how she lost the ring. Relationships Merlin "I spit on his name as I spit on his grave! He thinks he can be rid of me? The fool! I will erase his name and ''all of his creations!" -Morgana in "The Exorcism of Claire Nunez" Morgana was once Merlin's apprentice. However, when Morgana began to go down a dark path, Merlin takes her left hand to craft the Amulet of Daylight, causing the witch to turn spiteful towards her former master. Her hatred for the wizard extends towards his Trollhunters as well and has been dueling Merlin for centuries until he finally locks her away underneath Heartstone Trollmarket under what would later be called Arcadia Oaks. During the Eternal Night, Morgana steals Merlin's magic and brutally attacks him, until AAARRRGGHH!!! intervenes with the spirits of deceased Trollhunters. Angor Rot "''You are my champion. You shall stand by my side when the world becomes mine." -Morgana to Angor in "The Eternal Knight: Part 1" During a flashback in "It's About Time", Angor Rot turns to Morgana and trades his own living stone for magic so he can protect his people. However, while Morgana did give him magic, she also stole his soul and placed it into the Inferna Copula so she could control and use him to kill Merlin's Trollhunters. While Morgana showed a little affinity for Angor and calls him her "champion", it's clear that she was only using him since the beginning, until Jim helped Angor see the error of his ways. He finally turns against the witch who cursed his soul in the first place. Gunmar "Gunmar is a ''pawn: a brute, to get what I want. In time, he will be disposed of''." -Morgana to Angor Rot about her view of Gunmar in "The Eternal Knight: Part 1" Morgana confirms to Angor that she merely sees Gunmar as a pawn who can easily be disposed of once she gets what she wants, despite how many times she has helped him bring forth the Eternal Night. Claire Nuñez "My, you ''are strong. Strong enough to wield my weapon, strong enough to be my gracious host. You opened a big enough door something's bound to escape. You've already told Gunmar all he needs to know, but since I'm out and about, I thought we kill Merlin's Trollhunter, as soon as we get him alone''." -Morgana to Claire before she possesses her in "So I'm Dating a Sorceress" Morgana uses Claire as her own puppet and vessel to help give Gunmar advise on how to bring the Eternal Night. Once she completely possesses Claire, she uses her staff to kill Jim, until he journeys into the Shadow Realm to save Claire's spirit. During this, Claire fights for the control of the Shadow Staff while, in the process, retain a few of Morgana's memories and spells. Morgana seemed mildly impressed by Claire's strong resistance, yet toys with her when she tries to force her out. They hold a strong animosity towards each other afterwards, especially when Claire tries to trap Morgana in the Shadow Realm. Jim Lake Jr. "YOU! WHAT DID YOU TELL HIM?!" -Morgana to Jim after Angor Rot betrays her in "The Eternal Knight: Part 2" Morgana absolutely despises Jim, due to his status as Merlin's Trollhunter, one of the amulet's chosen champions she has been indirectly killing for years. Jim expresses why she hated him so much, and she spitefully reveals that Merlin took her left hand in order to craft his Amulet of Daylight before she mercilessly tries to kill him on sight. Her hatred of Jim has likely grown after she learned that he convinced Angor Rot to turn against her by reminding him of the hero he used to be. Toby Domzalski Unlike her interactions with Jim and Claire, Morgana has very little interaction with Toby. However, it's clear she thinks of him as a fool. Toby once tries to fearfully introduce himself to her, but she only attacks by toying him with her magic, unprovoked. Stricklander Stricklander is one of Morgana's changelings she created for the Gumm-Gumms to spy on the human world. She calls him a traitor when he helps Jim and his friends rescue Claire from her possession. Morgana later tries to persuade Strickler into dropping the staff by becoming Barbara and offering to give her love to him, which was almost successful, before Blinky's intervention. Episode Appearances Trivia * She is the fourth female antagonist to appear in the series, along with Nomura (who reformed), Gladys, and Queen Usurna. She is also the fifth major antagonist to appear after Bular, Strickler, Gunmar, and Angor Rot. ** Despite Gunmar being promoted and mentioned most often, Morgana is actually the true villain of the Trollhunters installment. * Morgana is one of the few villains in the franchise to be established as a complete monster. ** She was presented in Trollhunters in a not-so-positive attribute, as revealed in her first debut during a flashback in "It's About Time". ** She has committed hundreds of unforgivable, dark, serious, and atrocious acts for hundreds of years that have made her irredeemable. Plus, she is devoid of any altruistic qualities and moral reasons for her crimes. *** She has indirectly killed hundreds of Trollhunters (through the use of Angor Rot), just because of their allegiance to Merlin, who took her left hand so he could make the Amulet of Daylight. **** Jim once asked her why she hated him and wanted to kill him on sight, even though he has done absolutely nothing to her. She merely saw Jim as one of "Merlin's fools" she wished to wipe out of existence, just because his amulet was originated from her own left hand. *** In actuality, even without Gunmar and his Gumm-Gumm Army, she really wished to bring forth the Eternal Night just to bring chaos and spread darkness over the entire world so she could take it over herself. *** She possessed Claire Nuñez and used her to kill and manipulate her friends and allies, as well as put the good trolls in danger by making her steal the magic signs keeping them safe. She also briefly trapped Claire's spirit in the Shadow Realm and would've been lost forever, if Jim and Toby weren't there to help her regain her free will. *** She cursed Angor Rot's soul and turned him into her slave so she could use him to kill Merlin's Trollhunters with the Inferna Copula. ** Her fiendish crimes and the dark magic she possesses have made her reviled, hated, and even feared by the heroes, as well as some of the villains. ** She holds no love, compassion, empathy, or remorse for her own actions, enemies, innocent people, or even her own allies. *** Even if she does claim that she "cared" for anyone, including her own allies like Angor Rot, she merely regards them as pawns who can be easily disposed of once she got what she wanted, like Gunmar. All she really cares about is seeing the world burn and is completely obsessed with killing Merlin, anyone associated with him, and possessing all the power of the universe. * She is based on Morgan Le Fay from the Arthurian tales. Gallery Category:Characters Category:Villains Category:Trollhunters Characters Category:Females Category:Humans Category:Wizards